Determination of electrochemical gradients across the cochlear hair cell membranes is essential for understanding the biophysical basis of cochlear transduction. The aim of the study is to measure the electrochemical driving force for the movement of K+, Na+ and Cl- in the cochlear hair cells in normal and noise-exposed guinea pigs.